The present invention relates generally to electronic connectors and more particularly to electronic connectors used in automotive applications that have improved retention capabilities.
Input-output (“I/O”) connectors have been used for years in the consumer electronic industry for providing connections, for example, between computers and peripheral devices, such as CD and DVD players, scanners, printers and the like. These connector applications may include either parallel connections that utilize a plurality of conductive pins which are received within press-fit terminals or universal serial bus (“USB”) connections that utilize flat terminals with contacts that slidingly engage each other. This sliding engagement is acceptable in home and business computer applications where the connections are typically located at the rear of the computer and peripheral, out of the way of the user.
Recently, there has been a tremendous increase in the incorporation of electronic entertainment and computer systems in automotive applications. Vehicles are being provided with videotape and DVD players, MP3 music systems, and personal entertainment, such as those manufactured by Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft. The automotive industry, as well as other transport industries, such as the aircraft industry have indicated that they shall be equipping their vehicles and aircraft with other types of electronic devices, such as computers, facsimile machines, etc.
In many of these applications, the automobile or aircraft will have an electronics center that will include various circuit boards that support the player, device or game system. One or more connectors will be mounted to the circuit board to offer a socket or receptacle into which a user or passenger can insert a plug connector in order to connect an enabling device to the player, system etc. The passengers will insert and remove these plug connectors on a repeated basis, and often more than 2 to 4 times for each vehicle trip. The trips done by a vehicle are many so that the insertion and removal cycles of the plug connector will add up over the days, weeks and months in which the vehicle is in use.
These insertion and removal cycle will impose a great deal of stress on the socket/receptacles and their means of attachment to their associated circuit boards. The present invention is therefore directed to an improved connector assembly for vehicular applications that is robust and capable of enduring repeated insertion and withdrawal cycles.